Fuckin Apologize!
by Mac's Queen
Summary: Justin makes her apologize!


Justin!

"I'm trying work" Natalie whispers into her cell phone.

"I'm horny, you need to come home" Justin says into the phone.

"You have two hands" she tells him shaking her head.

"I gotta go" she tells him as she hangs up on him to help a customer that has walked up to the counter. She doesn't know why she is still with him; he's nothing but an asshole. She can hear her phone go off again vibrating on the counter, she doesn't even look at the phone because she knows it's him.

"Is that him again" Megan a friend of hers asks as she walks up beside her behind the counter

"Yep, he has called at least 15 times today." Natalie answers.

"Why does he do that" she ask handing change to a customer.

"He tells me I don't need to work, he makes enough money for the both us" she tells her.

"Well does he" she ask looking back at her.

"Yeah, but that's not the point" She tells her shaking her head.

She just looks at her "Hell I wouldn't be working here, If I had a man like that" she says walking back to the back.

Natalie is in the back when Megan comes through the door.

"Your man's here, he asking for ya" she says nodding towards the front of the store.

"Fuck… ok" she groans.

She walks through the door she can see Justin leaning against the counter, in his black wife beater and a pair of Levis that fit him perfectly.

"What do you want Justin" She ask him as she gets closer.

"Pussy" he says to her taking his Ray-Bans off his face.

"You're gonna get me fired" She tells him as she pulls him away from the counter and out the door.

"Then you will have more time give me pussy" he says as he reaches between my legs. She pushes his hand away.

"You don't need to work anyways" he says in a voice so sweet it would make your teeth hurt.

"Don't start that shit again" She tells him shaking her head.

"I'm the fucking boss in the fucking relationship" he growls as he grabs her arms and pulls her to him.

"Let go of me" she snarls at him she has never been afraid of him. Walking back into the store she is getting more and more pissed at him for what he had said.

Her shift was finally over as she gets into her car, the whole drive home she was thinking about the incident between her and Justin at the store, he is such an ass, but she couldn't get enough of him.

She pulls in and she sees that his black jeep was gone, he must be out doing business. She walks into the house and finds her something to eat. He was still gone as she got undressed to jump into the shower, she was finally starting to calm down after her shower as she gets out of the shower she can hear his loud music ….sounds like some 2 Pac.

She comes outs of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her heading towards the bed room when she hears the front door open and shut and the sound of the lock being locked.

"Get your ass in here" Justin screams through the house he seen her coming out of the bathroom.

"Hold on let me get some clothes on" She hollers back

"No, get your ass in here now" he screams.

She shakes her head as she decides to just go see what the hell he was screaming about. He won't stop until he gets his way.

"What" she says her hands on her hips, he has his back turned towards her, and she can see that he is doing something.

He turns around with stacks of money in his hands. "You, see all this" he ask.

"Yeah" she answers

"Guess how much is here" he ask shaking the money at her, his voice getting loud.

"Hell, Justin I don't know" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"It's more then you make in a month … I made it in hour" he growls slamming the money on the table.

"Dammit, Justin, this fight again" she says shaking her head.

"Yeah bitch, this fight again, I don't want you working" he growls walking towards her.

"I want you home, cooking me dinner, sucking my cock, when I want it" he is so close to her she can smell that he has been drinking.

Even though she would never admit it to him but she likes when he gets all mean with her, forceful with her. It turns her on when he says shit like that to her.

"You've been drinking, we can talk about this in the morning" she says turning her back towards him heading for the bedroom.

"Fuck that get your ass back here" he roars grabbing her arm pulling her back to him.

Just this has made her wet, and she wanted him …she wanted him now. Even though she knew what she wanted she also wanted to piss him off just a bit more.

"Get the fuck off of me" she yells slapping him, knowing this will set him off.

"Bitch, what the fucks your problem?" he roars his grip getting tighter.

"What, the fuck is your problem?" she yells in his face …with this he places a slap to her cheek.

He wraps his hand in her hair pulling her face closer to him.

"You'll apologize for that bitch" he growls into her ear.

"Make me" she snarls back at him.

He rips the towel off of her and shoves her to her knees, fighting with this belt and unbuttoning his jeans. She reaches up to take him out of his boxer, he slaps her again.

'Hands behind your back, bitch" he barks

He takes his thick cock out of his boxers; "Open your fucking mouth" he demands.

She opens her mouth as she is told, he grabs the back of her head as he shoves his cock down her throat making her gag.

"That's right gag on me bitch" he moans as he fucks her mouth, not caring if she could breath. She reaches up and grips onto his thighs which pisses him off even more for her disobeying him. He shoves all the way into her throat and pinches her nose so there was no way she could breath.

"Didn't tell you to move your hands bitch" he snarls.

She hurries and places her hands back behind her back, he lets go of her nose, but leaves his cock buried in her throat.

"So you ready to apologize yet?" He ask looking down at her, as she looks up at him.

Her eyes light up as she shakes her head.

"Hard headed little bitch aint ya" he groans pulling her off of his cock pushing her up against the wall he takes his shirt off.

He pushes her against the wall his broad chest pressed against her back she can feel his chain leaving an imprint on her back. He grabs her leg pinning it to the wall as he slams into her with no warning making her scream.

"Damn you whore, your fucking dripping" he moans slamming into her he is fucking her with no mercy not caring if he is hurting her.

He grabs a handful of her hair pulling her face back to his.

"Ready to apologize" he snarls

"Screw you" she moans with a smirk on her face.

He grabs both of her arms behind her back and pulls her away from the wall turning her towards the couch not ever leaving her. His thrust are painful and he has started slapping her ass hard leaving marks and welps.

She is starting to whine she can feel her orgasm building up in her lower belly.

"Fuck, please" she whines

"Please, what whore" Justin moans his relentless thrust knocking her off balance her falling onto the couch.

"Fuck…Justin…..fucking come" she whines

"Fucking apologize" he groans

"So,,,,rry …so …rry …..Fucking sorry" she whines.

"Please" she moans

"What's your job bitch" he growls pulling her back up towards him his chest pressed against her back again.

"Cook….ah …oh my God…..to suck your cock" she whines between heavy breaths

"When" he barks

"When …..You want…. Fuck please Justin" she whines

"No you come after me: he growls thrusting into her hard and deep a few more time she can feel him empty himself insider her.

"Now you come bitch" he moans

With his permission she comes her body shudders and she is screaming his name, her legs shaking, her pussy throbbing. He pulls out of her after she comes down from her orgasm.

He turns her around and pulls her to him and his mouth finds hers he kisses her pulling her away from his kiss.

"I love you, I don't want you working, and I want you home with me" he groans.

"I want you safe, and if I know where you're at I can keep you safe" he says.

"I'm sorry I know you do" she answers wrapping her arms around him. This is what she loves about him he is an ass but he loves her, he protects her.

They go to bed and cuddle she feels safe in his arms even after the pounding she just took. She knows that he loves her and that he will protect her even if she needs protecting because of what he does. She also knows that she will be quitting her job in the morning.


End file.
